Recuentos de Eldarya
by LunFlo
Summary: Amor. Ternura. Tragedia. Comedia. Y mucho más en los Relatos de Eldarya. Ven y lee. Disfruta de las pequeñas aventuras de nuestros personajes favoritos. [Relato Uno: Tipos de Abrazo.]


**Disclairmer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. No soy ChiNoMiko-sensei xD.

 ** _Summary:_** Amor. Ternura. Tragedia. Comedia. Y mucho más en los Relatos de Eldarya. Ven y lee. Disfruta de las pequeñas aventuras de nuestros personajes favoritos. [Relato Uno: Tipos de Abrazo.]

 _ **Advetencias:**_ Pequeños relatos sin sucesos entre ellos, fuera o dentro de canon del juego.

 _ **Categoría:**_ "T" **.**

 _ **Género**_ : Romance/Comedia/Drama/Confort **.**

* * *

 **Relato número Uno:**

 _ **Tipos de Abrazos**_

 _ **(Nevra)**_

* * *

 _Mudo_ :

 _"Este abrazo puede transmitirte todo, sin necesidad de soltar palabra"_

 _._

* * *

Suspiró, cansado y, ¿por qué no?, harto también.

Llevaba horas buscándola, prácticamente desde que el alba dio su entrada por las grandes murallas del C.G. Gardienne había desaparecido de un momento a otro y él, como su jefe de Guardia, tenía el deber de buscarla.

Tks. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado. Después de todo, la chica poco a poco y con esfuerzos se había ganado un lugar en su lista de personas "apreciadas", tampoco que se desvivía por ella por que, bueno, a pesar de que Gardienne lo hacía contradecirse en cientos de cosas y le encantaba ese carácter desafiante pero cálido de la chica, no tenía sentimientos especiales por ella.

O eso se obligaba a creer todos los días.

Giró por uno de los tantos recovecos del Cuartel y miró la mata castaña que se escondía entre el rincón de las escaleras. El alivio dio paso rápido al enojo y luego a la preocupación.

El frágil cuerpo humano se sacudía en alarmantes sube y baja en los hombros, encogida en posición fetal y, si no fuera por su agudo sentido auditivo, seguramente no hubiera escuchado los _"Hip- hip-hip"_ que hacía la Faelienne al sorber.

Llegó hasta pararse a unos metros de ella, dudó un segundo pero se recordó a sí mismo la situación que lo ocupaba, a la mierda Miiko. Cortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella y tentativamente dejó caer la masculina mano sobre su hombro. La reacción de Gardienne no fue muy favorecedora; volvió la cabeza en un respingo y Nevra pudo ser testigo de las saldas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro fino sin cesar.

Gardienne profirió el mismo sonido inconfundible que hace una persona al ser interrumpida en un momento vergonzoso. Con las manos temblorosas secó las gotas que se desbordaban en sus ojos. Con mejillas y nariz rojas, miró a Nevra nerviosa.

— H-hey, Nevra. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, su voz con el tono ronco típico del llanto.

Su pregunta afligida, la postura de su cuerpo y la molestia que luchaba por salir de los ojos violetas, le dieron al vampiro una cercana idea del porque su subordinada se hallaba en tal estado desastroso.

— ¿Lloras por lo que Miiko te dijo? —preguntó mientras se agachaba a su altura, quedando en cuclillas frente a ella.

Gardienne apretó el puño contra su pecho, bajó la mirada unos instantes para subirla rápidamente. Nuevamente las lágrimas se acumularon en sus cuencas.

— Y-yo... ella dijo que... Mis padres... —calló dejando caer su cabeza.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y no necesitaba observar su cara para saberlo, se deslizó hasta ella y sin decir nada la abrazo, envolviéndola en sus brazos, intentando hacerle sentir su apoyo y comprensión, él también había perdió a personas importantes así que sabía que en esos momentos no era necesario hablar para consolarla, sólo debía de estar ahí, abrazándola, mudo en palabras pero lleno en sentimientos.

Tal vez no podía regresarle a sus padres, ni a su abuela ni a ningún amigo, tampoco podría evitarle el dolor que la perdida provocaba por largos periodos, pero lo que si podía era ayudarla a continuar, como lo había hecho él tantas veces ya...

Se quedaron ahí largo rato juntos, en silencio... con los sentimientos negados de Nevra desbordándose y las gotas cristalinas disminuyendo poco a poco a medida que la tibieza del vampiro la cubría en un manto tranquilo.

.

[...]

* * *

 _Estrangulador_

 _"Y así, sin esperarlo si quiera, te encuentras envuelto por una constrictora... ¡Perdón! Por tu novia"_

 _._

* * *

— Oh, eso es muy dulce, Xyne.

La muchacha prorrumpió una risita fácil, suelta y coqueta. Lanzó una insinuante mirada a Nevra, ¿su propósito?: Atraer la atención del Jefe de la Guardia Sombra.

Lastimosamente para ella, el vampiro sólo tenía ojos para cierta muchacha de vivarachos ojos violáceos.

Y hablando de ella...

— ¡Nevra!

Y así de rápido como su cabecita morena apareció frente a ellos, los brazos de Gardienne se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de su novio, sacándole –literalmente- el aire de los pulmones.

Xyne la fulminó con la mirada. Gardienne aprovecho del lujo que su cabello revuelto no le permitiera una buena visión al faery por lo que sin penas ni vergüenzas, le devolvió la mirada a la chica.

 _Aléjate de él. Es mío, perra._

La elfina rechinó los dientes y se alejó airadamente de ellos. Seguramente pensando en lo fastidiosa y descarada que podía llegar a ser la humana esa.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Gardienne se sintió satisfecha.

— Sé lo irresistible que soy, pero si me sigues apretando así, te vas a quedar sin novio. —no es que ella fuera a realmente matarle pero, carajo, que su novia si tenía fuerza.

— No voy a soltarte, —dijo mientras ejercía más presión en su cuello, Nevra tuvo que inclinar la cabeza— no hasta que pueda exprimir todo tu amor.

Una lenta sonrisa por parte del vampiro le hizo saber que tal vez decir aquello no provocaría la reacción que ella deseaba.

— Es bueno saber eso porque, igual que tú, deseo exprimir tu amor.

Sus poderosos brazos se anclaron de la cintura estrecha y apretó. Gardienne chilló al ser ella la que se quedaba sin oxigeno.

— ¡Nevra... aire!

Escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, sonriente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Aire, idiota! ¡Aire!

— Has dicho una mala palabra. —canturreó sin aflojar ni un poco el agarre.

— ¡Tú... deja de burlarte y déjame respirar!

Son una risotada aflojó sus brazos, lo suficiente para que ella recobrara el color natural de su rostro sin separarse de él.

La chica lo miró con rencor, era justamente por eso que la mayoría del tiempo no intentaba nada con Nevra, él siempre terminaba por voltearle la jugada.

— ¿Así que intentabas exprimir mi amor? —arqueó las cejas, divertido.

Haciendo pucheros e inflando sus cachetes, contestó con quizá un poco de aflicción— Cállate. Todo es culpa de Karenn.

Bendita fuera Karenn.

— Recuérdame darle las gracias después.

— ¿De que estás...

La invasión de la lengua de Nevra en el interior de su boca la mando a callar. Se derritió en sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello, en un _estrangulador_ abrazo. Gimió bajito cuando una mano traviesa recorrió desde su cadera hasta el borde de su pecho izquierdo.

Bien, no le importaba quedarse sin aire bajo los enardecidos besos de Nevra.

— ¡Consíganse un cuarto, pervertidos!

Sonriendo entre el beso, decidieron seguir el "amable" consejo de Ezarel.

.

[...]

* * *

 _Inalcanzable_

 _"Y sientes como algo se rompe dentro tuyo. Se fractura. Un sonido seco. ¿Qué es? Ah, claro, tu corazón hecho trizas"._

 _._

* * *

 _"— Lo siento Gardienne, pero no puedo estar contigo."_

Él, te dijo.

Nevra por fin te había dado una respuesta a tus sentimientos. Una respuesta que fue una total negativa. Y, ¿qué hiciste tú? Aguantar las lágrimas y asentir, nunca te había dolido tanto fingir una sonrisa, nunca había costado tanto mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, para confirmar que entendías sus razones.

No mientes al decir que comprendes. Mientes al afirmar que estás bien, que ibas a estar bien.

Quieres aparentar estar bien, no porque te hayan roto el corazón. No porque ahora eres un cristal craquelado. No porque son tus sentimientos. No. Quieres estar bien... por él. Por que conoces a Nevra y sabes que tras la mirada gélida, se esconde la turbación y el odio a si mismo.

 _Pobre Gardienne. La lastimo. Lo he vuelto a pudrir._

La única que debía de sentir vergüenza ahí, entre los dos, eres tú. ¿Quién más? Te enamoraste, te ilusionaste, Te formaste expectativas. Y él, lo único que había hecho fue ser sincero contigo, decirte no y darte una convincente explicación.

 _"— Yo, Dienne, yo... no se amar. No_ ** _puedo_** _amar. "_

Sabías que no era cierto, él podía amar. Sabía apreciar una amistad, ¿qué le impedía amarte? ¿Tanta diferencia había entre un sentimiento y otro?

Al parecer sí. Nevra no te ama. Te quiere, eso seguro, pero como amiga. _Amiga. Amiga. Amiga. Amiga._ Sin mariposas en la panza, sin rubores inexplicables ni burbujas cálidas. Sin _nada_.

Te sientes herida, claro que sí, por amarlo con tanta fuerza y descubrir que los sueños construidos con él, jamás se harán realidad. Los cuentos de hadas no existen. Las historias de amor no siempre tienen un final feliz. Amar, no necesariamente es ser correspondido. No vives de ilusiones, de deseos de besarlo y que te besará, de abrazarlo y que te correspondiera...

Con un nudo en la garganta, de esos que te dejan sin aliento y te llevan a la histeria, musitas:

— Yo... ¿podrías abrazarme?

Te mira con duda y, por Dios, de verdad- en verdad- deseas que no se niegue. Sólo quieres sentirlo, creer que te corresponde.

— No creo que...

— Por favor. —suplicas susurrante, anhelante. Rota.

Suspira y asiente, su mirada te traspasa sin contemplaciones.

Sabes que se está culpando.

 _No, no me mires así. No tienes la culpa. La única culpable soy yo por ponerte en una situación así._

— Bien.

Y lo sabes. Ahí, cuando sus brazos fuertes y ágiles te rodean, y no lo sientes. No hay nada. Tus sentimientos se desbordan en ese abrazo, al que quieres aferrarte como si tu vida dependiera de ello... pero lo único que haces es abarcarlo con suavidad.

Tu amor, se está hundiendo. Nevra es una pared. Fría. No intencional pero está ahí.

Cierras los ojos derrotada. El amor no mata y tampoco lo hace el desamor. Ambos pueden tomarte y exprimirte, dejar casi al borde de la muerte, pero nunca te van a dar el golpe final. Te van a dejar en la deriva, sola y con dificultades, pero nunca muerta. Y es por eso, por lo que sigues viva, y entiendes. Lo comprendes.

Una de las formas más puras del amor, es el hecho de aceptar las decisiones del otro. No importa que quedaras fuera, que la corriente te lleve. Lo aceptas, porque le amas y deseas lo mejor.

Nevra te aprieta contra él y, por fantasiosos segundos, sientes algo. Él te trasmite algo, pero así como viene se va.

— Lo siento. —susurra.

Ahogas un sollozo.

Nunca nadie te dijo lo doloroso que sería, lo mucho que dolería, que iba a ser peor. Porque iba a doler el encontrártelo todos los días en el Cuartel, descubriendo que estaban tan distantes y cerca, físicamente.

 _Inalcanzable_.

Nevra es como una estrella del cielo. Brillosa y hermosa, pero que nunca vas a alcanzar. Nunca. Jamás.

 _Crack_.

¿Escuchaste eso? Oh, sí, es tu corazón hecho añicos.

.

[...]

* * *

 _Apasionado_

" _Caluroso. Sensual. Deseoso. Este abrazo, sin duda, puede hacerte viajar a una tierra lejana y placentera"_

 _._

* * *

Gimió. Así, sin reservas y con lujuria. Nevra gruñe sobre la frente perlada de sudor. Sus cuerpos envueltos en un mar de excitación y la erótica danza que sólo se practica en el arte de amar.

— Nev-vra voy a...mmh. —ronroneó al movimiento circular de la pelvis de su novio.

La sostuvo por los tersos muslos, aumentando el vaivén de sus caderas. Abajo, arriba. Izquierda, derecha. Arriba, abajo. Izquierda, derecha. ¡Dios! Era tan delicioso. Ella era tan húmeda y estrecha que lo arrastraba al más oscuro de los placeres.

— Vente, vente para mi Gardienne.

— Oh, dios, sí... ¡Sí!

Se pegó por completo a él, sin un solo espacio de separación, ella se dedicó a besar sus labios con desenfreno, completamente ahogada en placer lujurioso. Nevra juntó sus frentes al separarse, mirándola directamente a los ojos, dio una última y poderosa estocada, llevándolos a su cúspide de pasión.

El gritó que salió de su garganta fue amortiguado por el gruñido de Nevra sobre sus labios rojos e hinchados. Temblando por el reciente orgasmo, se limito a peinar los cabellos de su inmortal amante. Sonriendo con ternura mientras él repartía besos mariposa por sus hombros, cuello, mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca.

Se besaron con calma, satisfechos de la dosis de culminante felicidad.

— Te quiero. —susurró la chica sobre los labios masculinos.

El faery sonrió.

— Lo sé.

Gardienne dio un leve golpe en su pecho pálido.

— Idiota. —sonrió.

— Yo también te quiero, nena.

Y volvieron a unir sus labios, dispuestos a no dormir esa noche.

.

.

.

.

Fin~

* * *

 **Hola,**

 **Soy Lunio y me integró al Fandom de Eldarya con estos innovadores relatos. Hace poco leí en una autora que no hay mucha variedad o escritos hispanos en Eldarya de Fanfiction, por lo que doy mi aportación con estos drabbles, one-shows, two-shots y demás.**

 **Usualmente, me encuentro en el Fandom de Amour Sucre, escribiendo mis locuras literarias ahí. Pueden darse una vueltecita por mi perfil si gustan.**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta secuencia de drabble OP NevraxGardienne. Me pueden pedir de los demás chicos claro. Estoy aquí para sus caprichos, por decirlo de alguna manera...**

 **Precioso fin semana (?)  
**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 _ **Escuchado "Color Gitano" – Kendji Girac**_ _ **.**_

 _ **20/0517.**_


End file.
